Zckrfrk
Zckrfrk [sprich: Zickafriek oder Zockerfriek ''] (bis August 2015: Zckerfreak; ''*5. April 1999) ist ein Let's Player auf YouTube. Mit bürgerlichem Vornamen heißt er Marius, wird aber meistens als Mari bezeichnet. Erkennungsmerkmale Er begrüßt seine Zuschauer seit einiger Zeit mit seiner selbst ausgedachten Begrüßung. Er sagt "HUHW!", was die Kurzform des klassischen "H'allo '''u'nd 'h'erzlich 'w'illkommen!" sein soll. Außerdem ist er der größte aktive "SuperTuxKart"- und "Go Vacation"-YouTuber. Nicht von den Abonnenten her, sondern wegen der Vielfalt. Er zeigt beispielsweise alle SuperTuxKart-Addons, was noch kaum ein anderer YouTuber '''weltweit gemacht hat. Außerdem hat er schon sehr viele verschiedene Go Vacation Videos herausgebracht. Seine Stimme ist vergleichsweise hell, jedoch ist die eine leicht verstellte Variante seiner echten Stimme, die sich etwas tiefer anhört. Als Verabschiedung sagt er meist "Tschüss/Ciao, Euer Zckrfrk". Einbindung der Zuschauer Zckrfrk lässt viele Entscheidungen von seinen Zuschauern und Abonnenten, die er "Zckr" (früher Zcker) nennt, treffen. So darf entschieden werden, welches Spiel als nächstes gespielt werden soll, ob es eine weitere Folge eines bestimmten Projekts geben soll etc. Seine Community hat er im Mai 2018 HUHW!crew oder #HUHWcrew getauft. "Der Zuschauer und Abonnent steht im Mittelpunkt und soll mit dem Kanal mitbestimmen können!" Neben "normalen" Abonnenten gibt es auch "Ehren-Zckrs", das sind Abonnenten, die regelmäßig seine Videos anschauen und auch viel interagieren oder regelmäßig bei seinen Streams dabei sind. Diese sind von Projekt zu Projekt andere Leute. Erster Kanal (Aktueller Zweitkanal) Der Name "Zckerfreak" entstand durch eine fehlerhafte Tastatureingabe, wie er es in dem Antwortsvideo vom 05.09.2013 erklärt. Er erstellte seinen ersten Let's Play - Kanal "Zckerfreak" am 05.12.2012 und begann ihn am 11.01.2013. Angefangen hat er mit Videos, die seine Achterbahnen aus dem Spiel "RCT3 (RollerCoasterTycoon 3)" zeigten. Ab dem 08.02. lud er Videos von Wii Spielen hoch, wobei er bei den Videos des Spiels "Go Vacation" die meiste Aufmerksamkeit bekam und verhältnismäßig viele Klicks generierte. Bis Juli 2014 war die Bildqualität von Konsolenspielen eher schlecht, jedoch die von PC-Spielen konnte sich sehen lassen. Als Zckerfreak, ab dem 16.07.2014, Videos mit seinem neuen und bis jetzt immer noch verwendeten Mikrofon (Stand September 2016) T.bone SC 440 USB ''aufnimmt, ist die Audioqualität auch um einiges besser als sie in den Jahren davor war. Der Kanal "Zckerfreak" wurde zwar nicht komplett geschlossen, jedoch lud er am 12.08.2015 ein Video hoch, in dem er anspricht, weshalb er einen neuen Kanal erstellt und was mit seinem alten Kanal passieren wird. Am 3. Dezember 2016 nannte er seinen fast schon aufgegebenen alten Kanal "Zckerfreak KANAL: Zckrfrk" in "Zckerfreak - Zweitkanal Zckfrk" um, denn er will in Zukunft seinen alten Kanal als Zweitkanal wieder aktivieren und mehr nutzen. Ab 2020 will er ihn nun nutzen, um Stream-Aufzeichnungen von Twitch hochzuladen, da er diese nicht auf seinem Hauptkanal haben möchte. ''"Auf meinem alten Kanal "Zckerfreak (...)" werden Videos hochgeladen, die es qualitativ nicht auf meinen neuen Kanal schaffen!" Zweiter Kanal (Aktueller Hauptkanal) Der neue Name "Zckrfrk" ist so gesehen der ehemalige Kanal-Name ohne Vokale. Er nannte sich um, da er sich nicht noch einmal denselben Namen für einen neuen Kanal nehmen wollte und weil er das Aussehen der neuen Form des Namens, also "Zckrfrk" sehr begrüßte. Etwas weiteres, dass in seine Wahl mit einfloss ist dir Anzahl der Buchstaben, welche 7 wäre. Dies ist nämlich seine Lieblingszahl. Er startete in den neuen Kanal am 25.08.2015 mit einen Minecraft BedWars Projekt. Die beliebtesten Projekte auf seinem Kanal sind die fünf Projekte "SuperTuxKart", "Rocket League Online", "TTT (Trouble in Terrorist Town)", "Go Vacation" und "Dead by Dealight" von denen immer wieder neue Staffeln und Videos hochgeladen werden. Große Beliebtheit erlangte er auch durch sein Let's Play des Wii-Spiels "Go Vacation", da er einer der weniger YouTuber ist, der dieses Spiel im Jahr 2018 noch spielt. Seit 2013 ist er in einem Partnerprogramm-Netzwerk namens pro4entertainment, welches gerade einmal 7 Mitglieder zählt (Stand September 2016), aber offen für neue Mitglieder ist. Vom 16.02.2016 bis Februar 2018 war er außerdem auch in dem Netzwerk "BroadbandTV_Gaming", welches zu dem bekannten Netzwerk "TGN" gehört. Formate Auf seinen beiden Kanälen gibt es unzählige Projekte, die er bisher angefangen und einen Teil auch schon beendet hat. Er hat eine Zeit lang alle Projekte auf seinen Projekttabellen niedergeschrieben, je eine pro Kanal. So heißt die Tabelle von seinem ersten Kanal Let's Plays von gestern, heute & morgen! und die seines aktuellen Kanals Alle Projekte des Zckrfrks. Diese Tabellen sind jedoch nicht mehr aktuell und sollen in Zukunft durch eine bessere Liste abgelöst werden. Er spielt sehr gerne Videospiele, die jetzt jedoch vor allem in Streamform auf seinem Twitch-Kanal gestreamt werden, jedoch bleiben Go Vacation und SuperTuxKart voraussichtlich fester Bestandteil seines YouTube-Kanals, da es auch die entscheidenden Formate waren, die ihn ausmachen. Seit dem 11.06.2017 gab es nun auch schon verschiedene Wochenrückblicksformate, das Erste nannte sich #WochenRück .In diesen resümiert er die letzte Woche/n und gibt Empfehlungen ab! Er lässt sich auch gerne Fragen stellen, früher in #MariFragen , danach in #MariTello , bei dem er die App "Tellonym" verwendet. Was er ab und zu auch veranstaltet sind kleinere Gewinnspiele, in Form eines Projekts, z.B. BingoLotto . Aber auch einzelne Miniprojekte finden auf seinem Kanal Platz. Obwohl sein alter Kanal reaktiviert wurde und jetzt als Zweitkanal dient, wird die Tabelle mit allen Projekten dieses Kanals "Let's Plays von gestern, heute & morgen!" nicht mehr weitergeführt, zudem auch in Zukunft vermutlich keine neuen unabhängigen Projekte auf seinem alten Kanal starten werden. Equipment Sein PC (seit August 2015) * Mainboard: Gigabyte GA-Z97X-SLI (Intel Z97 Express Chipsatz) * Prozessor: Intel Core i7-4790K * Arbeitsspeicher: 16GB DDR3 * Grafikkarte: Gigabyte NVIDIA GeForce GTX 970 (4GB GDDR5) * Netzteil: 600W 80+ Silber * SSD: 256GB M.2 * HDD: 3000GB SATA-III * Gehäuse: NBB Nanoxia * Laufwerk: ASUS DVD-Brenner * Betriebssystem: Windows 10 - 64 Bit (davor Windows 8.1 - 64Bit) Weiteres Equipment * Mikrofon: the t.bone SC 440 USB * Mikrofonarm: RØDE PSA 1 * Headset: OMEN by HP Headset 800 * Lautsprecher: Creative GigaWorks T20 Series II Lautsprecher 2.0 * Tastatur: Steelseries Apex M800 * Maus: Sharkoon Drakonia Gaming Laser Maus 5000 dpi (11 Tasten) grün * Mauspad: Sharkoon Drakonia Mauspad * Bildschirm 1: BenQ RL2455HM 61 cm (24 Zoll) LED-Monitor * Bildschirm 2: NEC MultiSync LCD1700V * Capture Card: Elgato Game Capture HD60 Pro * Greenscreen von Elgato * Webcam: Logitech C920 HD Pro Alle Equipment-Angaben veröffentlicht er außerdem auch in einem Google-Dokument. Weblinks * Aktueller Hauptkanal * Ehemaliger Hauptkanal Quellen Alle Quellen stammen von Marius (Zckrfrk) höchstpersönlich. Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Gaming Kategorie:Gründung 2015 Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber